ninningerfandomcom-20200216-history
Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai
is the title for the VS team-up movie between ''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger and Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. The film premiered in Japanese theaters on January 14, 2017. As it has been standard for the past seven VS movies, the protagonists of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger make their debut in this movie. Synopsis The chronology of Super Sentai may, at last, be at an end. A boy has arrived from the future to save the Earth from catastrophe. Yamato and his team are not aware that they are part of the enemy's plans. The Ninningers, who once protected Earth, have returned! And this time, they believe the Zyuohger are Yokai monsters! This battle will be the end of both teams. Will the message of the future boy get to Yamato in time? An unbelievable roll call that brings together all the Rangers of the Super Sentai! In 2017 the battle of all battles begins!" Plot The film opens on a crimson lens filtered scene of a boy running and seeing the dead bodies of the Zyuohgers and the Ninningers on a burning battlefield. The boy laments he is too late and that the history of Super Sentai will end. Jumping back to the present time of the film, the Zyuohgers are enjoying some camping as the Zyuman members of the team play while Yamato is flustered that no one will help him set up the camp site. An observer is watching them from the shadows and Yamato tries to call Misao, but oddly finds that his cell phone isn't working despite being in range of a signal earlier. Misao is carrying homemade food and is going to meet up with his friends until he suddenly gets knocked over by a young boy wearing ninja garb, whom after apologizing to Misao, races off. Misao gets depressed the food he worked so hard on preparing is now ruined and lying on the ground. The others are preparing to cook on a campfire, but then sense the presence of and are then attacked by the Ninningers. The Zyuman are confused as they do not know why they are being attacked or even what a ninja is. The Ninningers think the Zyuohgers are evil Youkai and must be destroyed and get ready to fight them. Yamato tries to deescalate the situation by telling his teammates to assume their human guises, thinking this is all a misunderstanding, but this fails as the Ninningers believe the Zyuohgers are trying to deceive them and transform. The Zyuohgers recognize them as a Super Sentai team and are still confused as to why they are attacking them, but transform to defend themselves. AkaNinger and Zyuoh Eagle engage in an aerial battle, while the other Sentai team members clash with each other on the ground using their various abilities. Yamato changes into Zyuoh Whale when the other Zyuohgers get pushed back and fires the Whale Change Gun, though he makes it a point not to hit the Ninningers directly. The blast knocks the Ninningers back and the Zyuohgers use this opportunity to retreat. This does not help their case of being innocent however, as the Ninningers are more determined to stop them and summon Shurikenjin to block their escape. The Zyuohgers summon Zyuoh King and Zyuoh Wild to fight Shurikenjin, but the Ninninger's experience in combat and various tactics overwhelm the two robots, such as using Shinobimaru's agility and Shurikenjin UFO. After the Zyuohgers finish combining the Zyuoh Cubes into Wild Zyuoh King, the two teams end up in a beam attack duel when the two robot's finishers collide. The resulting explosion from the colliding energy attacks critically damages both robots and both teams get knocked out of the cockpits and un-transform. Takaharu, being stubborn, continues to try to attack Yamato despite the latter wanting to talk things over. Yamato tries to run away when Takaharu won't listen, only to be pursued by the teleporting ninja. Meanwhile, Misao is wandering around depressed about the destroyed boxed lunches and finds the campsite abandoned upon arriving. The other Ninningers are returning home and Fuuka cannot contact Takaharu on her cell phone and Nagi can't seem to call Kinji. A creature called Runrun emerges from hiding and asks if the team has slain the Zyuohgers, to which they say no. Runrun cries as it is afraid of the Zyuohgers as he claims they had wiped out his entire race. Kasumi and Yakumo are skeptical as the Zyuohgers didn't seem like the kind of hostile savages he speaks of. RunRun says that is their way of tricking them and the Zyuohgers are a "fake Super Sentai" and cries even more. Yakumo thinks they need a strategy as there are six Rangers on the Zyuohger team and they only have five at the moment. At a park near a noodle cart, Tusk tries to call Yamato but his Zyuoh Changer is also unable to send calls. The Zyumen are again confused as to why "ninjas" would attack them and wonder again what a ninja even is. The owner of the noodle cart is revealed to be none other than Kinji, who enthusiastically wants to explain about ninjas to them after showing off his skills, much to the surprise of the four. Yamato is fleeing from Takaharu near a playground, when the latter finally manages to capture his prey and try to "unmask" the Youkai he believes Yamato is. The boy from earlier calls out for Takaharu to stop, calling him "Dad". This confuses and shocks Takaharu, with Yamato baffled as well. Back at Mr. Mori's house, Mario is cosplaying as a frog while making a frog wood sculpture. KiNinger and ShiroNinger sneak in to spy on him to see if the "Youkai" are there, but Mario seemingly detects their presence and throws whittling knives like shuriken at them. The two Ninningers vanish before they are spotted and Mario thinks what he thought were robbers was just his imagination. KiNinger and ShiroNinger then see Misao return and abduct him upon learning he was headed for the campsite where the Zyuohgers were during their battle. Once outside and meeting up with AoNinger and MomoNinger, Misao recognizes them as a Super Sentai team based on their colors. ShiroNinger accidentally puts Misao in a depressed state again by saying they are the "real" Super Sentai. Kasumi deals with this by knocking him out and suggesting they take him back to the dojo for questioning. Runrun comes by and uses vines to bind the unconscious Misao and gag him to prevent him from screaming for help when he wakes up. Back at the park, Yamato learns the boy's name is Yoshiharu Igasaki and he is from the future. Takaharu readily accepts this but Yamato is skeptical, Yoshiharu explains he used Igasaki Ninpou: Time Warp no Jitsu to arrive in 2017. This causes Yamato to nearly faint as he is dumbfounded by how little sense that makes. Takaharu asks his son what he is like in the future, but Yoshiharu depressingly says Takaharu died and will die tomorrow along with the Zyuohgers and the rest of the Ninningers if he doesn't change the past. As dusk falls, Kinji finishes explaining what ninjas are to the Zyumen: spies that work to fight for justice. Cube Rhino races toward them carrying a letter and a photo of Misao captured from the Ninningers issuing a demand they come to a gym to fight. Sela is fed up with the Ninningers as they are the ones acting like villains, which confuses Kinji as he is a Ninninger. Kinji transforms into StarNinger to try and explain things but gets tackled and captured by the paranoid foursome who think he is trying to attack them. Back at Mr. Mori's home, Yoshiharu explains that the Ninningers were tricked by an evil being into destroying the Zyuohgers and the resulting conflict killed both teams and ended the legacy of Super Sentai. This means that 12 years into the future, Earth has no Super Sentai teams left as they were wiped out one by one by this evil force. Yoshiharu says that he wishes to be the next AkaNinger to protect his world like his father and grandfather did, so he came to the past so Super Sentai can exist into his time. Realizing Runrun tricked him, Takaharu apologizes to Yamato and pleads for his forgiveness in earnest, going so far as to bow on his hands and knees on the floor. Yamato is fine with his apology and the two make up. Yamato is mistakenly called "AkaOhger" by Takaharu but Yamato corrects him and introduces himself. On the Continuity and Placement *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger: This movie is set after the debut of Wild Tousai Dodeka King but before the series of events leading to Quval's destruction, placing it after episode 38 because Bud has the Zyuoh Changer Final with him, but before episode 39, because that is when the events leading to Quval's destruction start to take place. *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Between the series finale and ''Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS. *''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: As the show confirmed in it's 18th episode, the Kyurangers do not exist in the mainstream Sentai universe. Therefore, it's impossible to place their appearance in this movie between some of the show's episodes, unless there is cross-dimensional travel involved (similar to Ex-Aid's appearance in episode 7 or Shishi Red's appearance in the / Kyurangers' appearance in '' ). Characters Zyuohgers Ninningers And Introducing the Kyurangers Past Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *Choujin Sentai Jetman *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger/Gouraiger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger/Go-On Wings *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger Allies *Mario Mori *Bud Villains *Deathgalien **Naria **Quval **Azald *Gillmarda **Runrun **Gengetsu Kibaoni **Raizo Gabi **Masakage Tsugomori **Jagged **Bangray Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Zyuoh Cubes *Zyuoh Eagle - Cube Eagle, Cube Gorilla, Cube Kirin, Cube Whale *Zyuoh Shark - Cube Shark *Zyuoh Lion - Cube Lion *Zyuoh Elephant - Cube Elephant *Zyuoh Tiger - Cube Tiger *Zyuoh The World - Cube Rhinos, Cube Crocodile, Cube Wolf *Zyuoh Bird - N/A *Non-Zyuohgers - Cube Mogura, Cube Kuma, Cube Komori *Combinations used: ZyuohKing 1*2*4, Zyuoh Wild 6*5*3, ZyuohKing 1*2*4 Kirin Bazooka, Wild ZyuohKing, Wild Tousai Dodeka King, Wild Tousai Shuriken King Forms Used *Zyuoh Eagle - Instinct Awakened, Zyuoh Whale, Zyuoh Gorilla *Zyuoh Shark - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Lion - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Elephant - Instinct Awakened, OtomoNin Paonmaru *Zyuoh Tiger - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh The World - Crocodile Form, Wolf Form, Great Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Bird - N/A Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Shinobimaru, UFOmaru, Goton (Fire Setting), AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), Combination (King Shurikenjin), Combination (Wild Tousai Shuriken King) *AoNinger - Dragomaru, AoNinger (Ninja Flash) *KiNinger - Goton (Metal Setting), Dumpmaru, Kakuranger (Cloning Technique), KiNinger (Ninja Flash) *ShiroNinger - Goton (Earth Setting), Wanmaru, Byakkomaru, ShiroNinger (Ninja Flash) *MomoNinger - Kakuranger (Cloning Technique), Byunmaru, Pandamaru, MomoNinger (Ninja Flash) *StarNinger - Furai (Lightning Mode), StarNinger (Ninja Slash), Rodeomaru *Whirlwind AkaNinger - AkaNinger (Ninja Flash) *Future AkaNinger - AkaNinger (Ninja Flash) Kyutama *Shishi Red - Shishi (All-Star Crash) *Sasori Orange - Sasori *Ookami Blue - Ookami *Tenbin Gold - Tenbin *Oushi Black - Oushi *Hebitsukai Silver - Hebitsukai *Chameleon Green - Chameleon *Washi Pink - Washi *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki Theme Song * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Takayoshi Tanimoto **Artist: Yôhei Ônishi Errors *When changing into Zyuoh Gorilla, Zyuoh Eagle's visor isn't lifted up until the second shot when the transformation is complete. Notes *Though no Super Sentai were featured in unlike previous years, the Zyuohgers have had two different encounters with Ninningers prior. **Gokai Blue used AoNinger's Ranger Key as part of the post-Gokaiger Gokai Change against the Zyuohgers, fighting Zyuoh Lion. **The original ShiroNinger was part of AkaRed's veteran Sentai that the Zyuohgers faced in out-of-continuity Super Animal War. Zyuohger28PostGokaigerChange.jpg|Post-Gokai Change Collection-mp4-snapshot-00-57-2016-08-15-15-31-11 orig.jpg|Super Animal War *The conference of the first 38 Red warriors whom appear before Ninningers and Zyuohgers echoes the appearance of the first 24 Reds before the Gaorangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Coincidentally, both Red gatherings are led by Red Falcon; furthermore GaoRed now stands alongside Red Falcon here. **With the exception of Akaranger, Rangers in the center are grouped in the following categories: ***MagiRed, Shinken Red, ChangeDragon: Rangers based on mythological animals. ***TyrannoRanger, AbaRed, Kyoryu Red: Dinosaur Rangers. ***HurricaneRed, NinjaRed: Ninja Rangers. ***GingaRed, Red Buster, VulEagle, Akarenger, Red Falcon, GaoRed, Red Hawk, GekiRed, Go-On Red: A mix of Feline-themed and Bird-themed Rangers. ****VulEagle standing next to Akarenger highlighted the fact that Zyuohger is a homage to Sun Vulcan. ***RyuuRanger, Gosei Red: Dragon-themed Rangers. ***ToQ 1gou, Gokai Red: Rangers from traveling teams, whose main robots were also their bases. ***BoukenRed, DekaRed, GoRed, MegaRed: Brigade-themed Rangers. ***Red Racer, Red Turbo: Car-themed Rangers. *The cameo spirit appearance of the first 38 Sentai within Wild Tousai Shuriken King marks this movie with the biggest gathering of Sentai Rangers, albeit not all physical, with a grand total of 234 Rangers comprised of the first 41 Sentai Teams along with the first official 22 6th Rangers and two Extra Rangers from Ninninger, eclipsing Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. While Bud - an Extra Ranger from Zyuohger - appears, he does not transform into Zyuoh Bird and thus is not counted. *Mirroring the Zyuohgers' prior TV team-up with the Gokaigers, the previous Sentai (Ninningers) joins and provides their power to the team in Wild Tousai King. *This VS movie is similar to its counterpart, , in that the titles end with phrases indicating the presence of past heroes ("with Legend Riders" and "from Super Sentai") **Coincidentally, both the respective current which were featured in both movies, only the precedent series' were not featured. *This is the first time that Daisuke Shima and Joji Nakata appear in the same production since Choujuu Sentai Liveman. **This also mirrors a previous production involving Gokaiger: Joji Nakata's last appearance in Super Sentai before Zyuohger was in episode 30 of Gokaiger, Just a Lone Friend's Soul. That episode also had him in a voice-over role alongside a former Liveman actor reprising his role (in Gokaiger, it was Kazuhiko Nishimura as Joh Ohara/Yellow Lion). *Yakumo performing magic to make flowers appear in Jagged’ cannon, could be a reference to the famous quote “Put flowers in your guns”. *This movie marks the only appearances of ZyuohKing 1*2*4 and ZyuohWild 6*5*3. *KiNinger using Cloning Ninjutsu in his fight with Zyuoh Lion is possibly a reference to HurricaneYellow's Lion Dance technique. References External links *''to be added'' Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Pre-Series Cameo Debuts Category:Anniversary Specials